What Has Been Seen
by signelchan
Summary: Walking in on someone has never had such a backstory.


It was one thing if someone walked in on another person while they were changing. It was a totally different one if they walked in on two people in the middle of something a little more intimate.

And figures that it would be Whitney, out of all the other possible people in the world, to open that door. The very same Whitney who wasn't afraid of making midnight calls to Olivine to tell Jasmine _exactly_ what she saw, especially since the older girl would find a bit of a laugh in the entire situation. In fact, this was the Whitney who would stand in the middle of Goldenrod (since hijacking the Radio Tower was a bit tasteless) and shout to the town what she had seen.

Impulse would tell her to pull out the PokéGear and make that call to Jasmine and just tear apart the blossoming relationship that she was seeing in front of her. But sometimes Whitney liked ignoring those impulses. Why ruin such a sweet, tender moment with something so disruptive? After all, wouldn't just taking a _picture_ be better?

The light from the candles along the wall would have to suffice, as to keep her noticing as inconspicuous as possible. She pulled out a camera from her pocket, turned it on silently, and snapped a few shots of bodies pressed up against each other. She didn't actually care who it was. She had about the greatest thing ever in her possession, and that's what mattered most.

"W-who's there?" the sound of a male voice sent shivers down her spine. How could she admit that it was her, the gossip queen of Johto? "Answer!"

"It's okay," a female interjected. "Whoever it is, they don't matter. All that matters right now is me and you." Whitney took a look back into the room, shook her head in disbelief, closed the door, and skipped happily off into the night. Well, around Ecruteak a few times, until the excitement that she had caught two of her fellow Gym Leaders in the act wore off.

Then the regrets began to set in. What had she really just done? Flipping through the pictures she had acquired, her eyes widened in the horrors of how real the situation really was. Those people were her colleagues. They were also human, just like her. They desired the touch of another being, and who was she to share their wants to the world?

Well, she _was_ Whitney.

Her feet lead her toward the Gym, where she knew at least one person would be around, so she could spill her guts. It was not exactly an "impulse" decision, as she was pretty sure she'd be welcome, but what, in Ho-Oh's name, would make her believe it would be okay to show the pictures to Morty?

Especially since two things were certain. One: he'd flip his lid and lose all sense of coolness when he saw that Clair was in them, and she had broken his heart how many times after Eusine had? Two: he'd definitely shun her after seeing that Falkner was in them, and _he_ had broken Whitney's heart. But she showed him anyway, and he sighed when he took note of who, exactly, was in them.

"I didn't exactly mean to do this, you know," she stuttered, after stashing her camera in her pocket and burying her face in her hands. "It was all an accident. They don't know it was me. I didn't know it was them. I just knew someone was doing someone else in that room, and they knew someone was being nosy and watching."

Morty laughed at her embarrassment. "I don't blame you for taking those. At least you didn't get Jasmine involved this time." Whitney half-heartedly giggled. "And, at least you didn't join them."

"I'm not a whore," she retorted, standing tall and proud.

"I didn't intend to call you one, but you _did_ share with the world the last time you got some."

"It was an impulse reaction, I swear!" If that was its name.

* * *

A/N: So, I don't know what came over me to write something this demented. If I just raped your childhood memories, I share your pain.

Pairings - Resistanceshipping (Morty/Whitney), Wingshipping (Falkner/Clair), Sacredshipping (Morty/Eusine), Hopeshipping (Morty/Clair), and Rollingwindshipping (Falkner/Whitney).

I do not own any of the characters presented. If I did, Morty and Falkner would have been canon (and I wasn't allowed to write them).

:D


End file.
